Absolutely Awsome
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Based off of TTEoB stary arc, when Ed and Winry's first baby was born. A little sappy, but sweet. Edward has a breaking moment that Winry notices and is overwhelmed by emotion RT'd T slight Roy/Riza, based off of manga series. NOT BETA'ED! sorry!


She was exhausted, utterly, inevitably exhausted. Yet she noticed even after all the pushing, grunting and agony, something was amiss. Winry, on comparison to a lot of women was different; she was different when it came to principles, beliefs, values and everyday life. She was an independent woman, just as her grandmother, her mother and other past-generations. She could stand on her own feet whether she was married or not. And she certainly didn't take any crap off of anyone, especially her husband-mainly her husband. She was also different in which the context of her relationship revolved.

Winry had known Edward her whole life, from diapers to journeys, to mistakes and now as a husband. She had learned the nature of his being; his mistakes, his failures, his achievements, his ability to thrive, his insecurities, his passion, and more importantly his love. She can honestly say it is not easy to love him; but it is easy to be in love with him. She knows him so well; she knows when something is bothering him, before he knows it's bothering him. Which leads up to the current situation. She knew from the start he was afraid. The start refers to their first steps into a physical and sexual relationship. It started after the Promised Day, upon getting Alphonse's body back. Winry had been there to assist on everything and anything that concerned the Elric brothers. She had convinced the doctors that Alphonse could be released into her care at home, in Resembool. The doctors did in fact marvel over her qualifications, so Alphonse came home and was literally nursed back to life by Winry's gift for healing and medical expertise. Apple pies worked well too.

It was then felt Edward realized how much he truly loved her, and how long. She recalls it took him months to muster up the courage to kiss her. And though she felt he probably spent hours, days and weeks to plan just right; it didn't happen as he expected. He didn't expect to get into a heated argument; his head knocked a wooden spoon, an egg thrown at him and end up pushing her into the kitchen counter as he ravished her lips. He could not help but admit he thought she looked sexy when she was pissed off. After that he started courting her, taking her out, to Central, to the movie house and other various places. Winry was thrilled none the less, but she wanted more than just going places and kissing. She wanted him, all of him, his heart, his core and his fire. Winry knew it was there in his sun-blasted eyes, but he was very shy. She would never admit that she knew some of it had to with the auto mail. As much as Edward took pride in her work, he didn't take pride knowing that it could bruise her or hurt her. That was when Winry decided to take matters into her own hands.

She waited for the most opportune moment, a moment she knew they would not have any interruptions. Alphonse after healing and regaining his strength won a full scholarship to one of the finest schools in Xing. Edward almost cried when Alphonse left, but deep down he knew that Alphonse had to make his own path, that didn't follow in the shadow of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward was please to say Alphonse did just that. He became a Doctor in 5 years flat, the youngest in history to be precise. Edward couldn't be more proud of the younger man.

Granny Pinako left for her annual poker trip in Dublith that lasted 4 days. Winry didn't wait after the first night to make her move. She slipped into Edward's bedroom, into his bed and between his sheets. She kissed him softly to find him surprised that she was there. At first Edward seemed to want nothing but to cuddle and sleep; but when Winry slid her hand down his chest and into his shorts, he about jumped into the ceiling. But no matter, she continued to kiss him, and the harder she kissed him the more pressure she applied to his member. He eventually gave up the fight and let her go. When the main event occurred Edward lost control and the moment was over way to soon. Winry didn't complain, for she had taught him about her needs before and he learned very quickly what made her purr.

They were careful for the next five years, yet everyone (much to Edward's displeasure, even Mustang) knew that they were 'active'. Since the first night Edward sported a goofy grim often. About 1 month after their fifth anniversary, Winry learned that she was pregnant. She was a little timid to tell Edward, but knew it was inevitable. He took it better than she expected, but something nagged her. She expected him to be excited and giddy. But he remained calm and almost stoic. He wasn't rude to say the least, and his participation was exceptional. But his lack of enthusiasm worried the young mechanic. They had married a few months into the pregnancy, she would say that was

The happiest she had seen Edward. And now after such an important mile stone, Edward was lost for words and expression. He sat next to her bed and watched with a mixed stare as she nursed their new baby boy. He had been in and out of the room through out most of the labor, but when the pushing started he was banned to the hallway with Alphonse. He didn't even let out a grumble when he left, just shuffled his feet out the door.

Winry recalled when Seidel had her baby and how "awesome" Edward boasted it was; now she had done that very same thing herself and Edward hadn't let out a word. Winry was worried. She felt the baby's sucking cease, and gently pulled him free from her swollen nipped with out any modesty. She tucked herself back in her hospital gown and placed the baby snugly into her Indian style lap.

"Edward?"

He turned his head to her voice, but his eyes remained downcast.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, whisping her fingers into his bangs.

Edward sighed. "I should be asking you that." He spoke softly, a loud whisper. "But I know you are because you are here and awake."

"Great deduction." Winry chucked sarcastically, but noticed Edward didn't see the humor. "You've been…well...quiet, when Mrs. Seidel had her baby-"

"That was different." Edward interrupted quickly.

"Why?" Winry asked with a soft smile. She could not figure out why she was so euphoric, most women would have cried if their husbands acted the way Edward was currently acting.

"Because it wasn't you doing all that work, I mean you were but not on her end. It's just different." Winry would swear she heard his voice crack. Now she was really concerned. But before she could even question him, he reached out his mismatched hands.

"Here pass him to me, I haven't held him yet and I know Al's probably dying with anticipation." He still had yet to smile.

Winry obliged, gently lifting and handing their son to Edward. Edward took the baby slowly and held his son against his chest. The room was silent for a moment, but then a sniffle started Winry. This sniffle was not from the baby or herself, but from the only man she loved.

"Ed?" She asked again, turning back to his direction. He shook his head vigorously and him beneath his bangs. Winry went to touch him, but his auto mail hand snapped up to block her. Winry ignored the attempt and the pain she caused herself as she turned her sore body around and dangled her feet on the edge of the bed. She swatted his hand away again and pushed back the curtain of his bangs. Edward broke, his shoulders sagged and the breath left his lungs. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he turned to try and avoid getting the baby wet.

"Oh, Edward what's wrong?" Winry cooed, running her fingers through his hair and down his cheek. "I should be the weepy one, not you." Winry added, earning a snort from her husband.

"No…it's not that…you don't get it." He supplied, finally looking at her. She frowned at how puffy and red his eyes had become. His bottom lip jutted out slightly and his frown was tight.

"I am not…weepy…I-I…just can't help but think of how blessed I am…how privileged I am…to have Al…and you…and him…" He looked down at his tiny son. "Even after all…the mistakes I made…I am still blessed…" Edward sniffled and watched as Winry leaned towards her other side to get him a tissue.

"I am…so happy Winry, really I am…so happy I am crying like a damn child…" He finally offered a small smile. Winry twisted back to him, grunting as she handed him a tissue.

"Damn it, women, you're gonna tear you stitches movin' like that…" He sniffed. "I got a shirt sleeve…" that made Winry laugh, which was a bad move for her.

"Ow, shut up Edward, 23 years olds don't wipe their snot on their shirt sleeves. 'Sides what kind of example are you setting for our son?"

"Ah, he doesn't know anything yet, Win. He doesn't even have a name yet." Winry scowled and readjusted herself against the pillows, letting out a yawn.

"Impatient are we? He's only 30 minutes old, I think I deserve a few moments to decide, well agree on a name. You have any thoughts?" Winry narrowed her eyes.

Edward snorted wiping his crusty eyes on his sleeve while balancing the baby. "Why's it gotta be up to me Winry? You know I am not good at that kind of stuff. We couldn't come up with something before he was born…or else we would not be in this predicament."

"Oh, so that's my fault now?" Winry folded her arms.

"I didn't say that! I was just making a point, now can we please name him before Alphonse, Granny and half of the military-wait, you didn't invite the Mustangs did Winry?"

All Winry had to do was smile.

"Winry!" I don't want him here making a mockery out of me, what if…what I break down again, I am what's that called again? Y'know when a guy feels all the shit you do?"

Winry laughed again, holding her tender stomach. "Ed, you are such a drama queen! It's called sympathetic pregnancy, you moron. And you are pregnant and moody 24-7. Don't give that excuse. Roy may tease you, but he considers you and Al one of his own, now that's respect, you can be a big boy and show him the same respect. Now what should we name him?" Edward was silent for a moment, but Winry thought out loud.

"I know we talked about naming him after my dad, but I don't like Urey very much. And well we know you are not going to name him after your dad…too long of a name anyway…"

Edward flinched when the small bundle let out a squeak that turned into a cry. Edward raised the baby and kissed it's forehead before handing him back to his mother.

"Maybe he's hungry…again." Edward grinned. "And if's he's anything like me, he'll spend a lot of time eating and on your breasts. I'd say he's a lucky guy for that!"

"Edward!" Winry shrieked glaring her steely eyes towards the blond. She automatically popped a puckered nipple into the baby's mouth. Edward watched her and smiled from ear to ear. It was on of the first genuine smiles she had seen in months from him.

"I got it, Win…" Edward announced as Winry made high pitched cooing sounds at her son. She looked quizzically, raising her eyes brows in question.

"How 'bout Maes…"

Winry smiled back as she watched both her son and husband. "Maes is just fine."

"But you're picking the middle name; you could at least do that, woman." Edward scoffed, with that same goofy smile gracing his lips.

Winry's come back never came when a knock sounded at the door. Edward shot up to get it, upon opening the door he found Alphonse, Granny Pinako, Hohenheim, Roy Mustang and Riza Mustang standing. He raised his finger to signal them to wait a moment while Winry finished nursing and shut the door.

He looked to Winry and grinned, with all of his teeth showing. "Winry I forgot to say how truly awesome you are." But there wasn't any of the euphoria she had seen with Seidel's baby, just wonderful tears and amazement behind those bright gold eyes.

A moment later the mood was killed by people bombarding the room with gifts and liquor and praise.


End file.
